Process
by golden-district
Summary: Inspired by a prompt on the Mass Effect kink!meme. What if instead of Dr Eva Core, a Dr Evan Core was sent to Mars. How the EDI/Joker relationship would play out if EDI took over a male platform instead. Possible M chapters later on.


**original prompt -** (_Well, sorta gender swap. See, instead of infiltrating the prothean ruins as Doctor Eva Core, the Cerberus bot went in as Doctor EVAN Core. Masculine design, masculine personality... But EDI still takes it over and pushes for a relationship with Joker. Although maybe uncomfortable with the whole 'male design' thing, Joker eventually realizes that it's still EDI and goes along with it)_

* * *

"Joker, what's that sound?"

_"Fire extinguishers, Commander. Could be an electrical fire or"_ A beat. _"...or something."_

Shepard sighed and stepped aside, waiting somewhat patiently while the two grunts scrambled to open the door and put out the fires. Despite the spluttering of flames inside, the room was surprisingly cool when he entered.

"EDI? Talk to me." Shepard blinked through the water brought to his eyes from the film of clean smoke billowing out the door. He heard more than saw the blue lights of the platforms return to normal, the clunk and whirr of systems coming back online and the faint click of metal against metal, footsteps; and an orange glow through the smoke.

"Is there a particular topic you wish to discuss, Shepard?"

Shepard stopped blinking.

One of the crew was at his side, pistol cocked and pointed at-

"EDI?" he stuttered.

A pause. The platform shifted slightly, examined its hands before nodding.

"...Yes." It was EDI's voice, no doubt, but coming from that body; it was surreal even in Shepard's opinion.

"You're-" he coughed, suddenly embarrassed, "in _Dr Evan's_ body."

"Not all of me." She - (he?) - the platform explained. It – she – went on to explain the difficult transition and other various interesting facts; Shepard was sure of that. He wasn't thinking about them nor was he paying much attention to the words. Just the voice. The female voice and the body (the _male _body) that it was coming from.

"Uh," Shepard interrupted without thinking; EDI stopped mid-sentence and didn't seem offended, as always. "Are you sure you're alright to use..._this _particular platform?"

EDI was silent, processing the query.

"Is there a problem, Commander?"

Shepard had to stifle a laugh.

The bot was about as tall as him, maybe half an inch shorter. It was constructed to have an athletic build, wiry, if a robot could be described as such. In place of muscle there were layers refined metal with a chrome sheen beneath which could be seen the dull flickering of circuits. Some sort of rubber material allowed for ease of movement. It was classically handsome by human standards, defined features, dark eyelashes, the eyes seemed realistic enough but the irises were pure grey and without colour. In place of the ears were two rounded discs pressed flat against the 'skull' and instead of hair the platform seemed to have a dark grey substitute. It had looked natural back when Evan was 'human' and retained its shape, but it was now very obviously not 'real'.

Also it wasn't confined to the head. Shepard tapped his chin absentmindedly.

"You have, um, a lot of male features, I guess..." he trailed off, "Not sure I've ever seen a robot with a beard before."

The bot smiled, knowingly. Oh yeah, definitely EDI in there

"Technically speaking, I am genderless. Synthetics at this time are unable to define themselves into separate categories of existence, at least not to my knowledge. You would have to enquire with the Geth or Reapers themselves to determine whether this is fact or not." _That was a joke_, was left unsaid but heavily implied. Oh, she was getting good.

"The crew merely assumes I am female. In truth, only my voice programme suggests this, and it can be easily modified to suit any purpose." The robot took a few more steps, circling Shepard slightly.

"I understand they may be uncomfortable with the change. It is a lot to process, especially at such a time of...emotional turmoil amongst _organics._"

Shepard laughed, out loud this time.

"You aren't planning to overthrow us now that you aren't stuck in a computer, are you EDI?" He smirked. She returned the motion.

"It is tempting, Commander. The Reapers, however, pose a greater threat to me. I shall have to consort with you to defeat them before ensuring my reign."

Shepard laughed again.


End file.
